Functional and metabolic MRI techniques have been rapidly evolving and have tremendous potential for clinical brain disorders research. Clinical activation fMRI studies are performed at 1.5 and at 3.0 Tesla using blood oxygenation level dependent (BOLD) contrast method and arterial spin tagging (AST) technique using the attenuating the static signal in arterial spin tagging (ASSIST) approach. To enable the simultaneous collection of cerebral blood flow and BOLD data, a multi-slice version of ASSIST was developed. While maintaining back-ground suppression in all slices simultaneous acquisition of ASSIST and BOLD data during a functional task and by collecting resting-state were collect in healthy subjects at 1.5 Tesla and 3 Tesla. The temporal stability of the perfusion signal was found to be 60% greater at 3 T compared to 1.5 T, which was attributed to the insensitivity of spin labeling to physiologic noise. This study demonstrated that combining spin labeling approaches for determining cerebral blood flow and BOLD fMRI data could be obtained with sufficiently high temporal and spatial resolution to be used for routing studies of brain physiology at 3Tesla.